The Change One Night Can Bring
by Eternally Romantic
Summary: AU Canon divergence from 1x03. What if Mr. Pamuk hadn't been able to gain access to Mary's room that night?
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to those who liked this drabble on tumblr. As you can see, I decided to expand on it.

And a million thanks to flailinggirl for everything. You are beyond amazing. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Dinner had been disastrous. Matthew knew he was invited solely to even out the numbers in the party but he had hoped there would be more to it. It was a small hope but hope that maybe Mary, as he so informally referred to her in his thoughts, would be difference towards him in the face of other people being in attendance besides the family. It was a foolish assumption to make, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from hoping it would be true. But dinner was over and Matthew knew he should go home. It was late, the rest of the family was surely asleep by now. Cousin Robert had seen him out himself as he left to go to bed. The gravel of the path crunched beneath his shoes as he shuffled a few steps forward before stopping once more. His palms felt clammy in the cool night air and he rubbed his hands against his pants legs before stopping himself. He had to stop such habits, he knew, before Mary had more ammunition against him.

Mary. Tonight had been an abject failure. He didn't know why she seemed to dislike him so much, well, besides the obvious. Upon hearing that Evelyn Napier, heir to Viscount Branksome, was to be a guest at the house, he knew why. What he didn't know was why the idea of such a man bothered him so much. Mary clearly disliked him, she should find a husband that she didn't seem to feel the need to belittle. But Evelyn Napier being at the house did bother him. The addition of Mr. Pamuk only added to that, turning his minor bother with the situation into full blown displeasure.

Glancing over his shoulder, he judged that he was close enough to the house to slip in before Carson locked it for the night. He didn't know why he felt the need to return to the house, but he did. Some part of him was telling him that he couldn't leave the house despite not being invited to stay the night. And his resolve to go home to Crawley House was weakening with every moment he stood contemplating it. It was a cloudless night, the moon bright enough the guide him back to the darkened house. He hurried his steps, almost running, the gravel sliding beneath the soles of his finely shined shoes. They weren't designed for this and he just hoped that he didn't fall.

He reached the door just as sweat began to dot his brow, the moisture slipping against his skin as he stopped to breathe at the door. Pulling on his lapels, he made sure his appearance was every bit the gentlemen before testing the door knob. Eyes narrowed, he turned his wrist and luckily, so did the door knob.

Pushing against the heavy door, he slipped through to the hallway. One lamp was still lit casting deep shadows. It was almost scary seeing the inside in such darkness. He continued to take it all in, the way the shadows made the walls seem impossibly higher before being jolted from behind.

"Mr. Crawley! Sorry, sir." The hall boy on duty backed away, looking down. Matthew willed himself to calm down, the darkness playing tricks on his mind.

"It's quite alright. I apologize for disrupting your watch." The hall boy said nothing, just staring at a spot right over Matthew's shoulder. He was tempted to see just what had captivated the boy so much before realizing that he was avoiding looking at him. Brushing down his jacket, he squared his shoulders as if his righted clothing were a suit of armor. "I'll just head up to bed now." Matthew added, turning and making his way to the grand staircase. "Goodnight sir." The hall boy replied before scurrying away to his post.

He didn't know what had possessed him just then. Cousin Cora had not extended an invitation to sleep at the main house and he had just invited himself.

He blamed the after dinner drinks.

* * *

"Anything else my lady?" Anna asked softly, placing the brush down on the vanity. Mary was miles away, her thoughts muddled with the events of the nights.

"Hmm? Oh. No Anna. That will be all." Mary replied absentmindedly, rubbing her hand cream in. She didn't notice the understanding smile Anna shot her way through the mirror, or that she had slipped from the room. Her thoughts were a jumble of embarrassment and confusion.

Mr. Pamuk had seemed to take her flirtatious behavior as an invitation which was not her intention at all. She wasn't sure if it was because she so obviously preferred him to the dreadfully dull Evelyn or different cultural practices. Perhaps in Turkey, one didn't flirt unless it meant something more? If that were the case, Mr. Pamuk must be prepared to deal with more rejections. She may despise her situation, that was not quite a secret, but she was intelligent enough to know that she couldn't change it so it was important to stay within the bounds of propriety.

Untying the knot of her dressing gown, she dropped it onto her vanity stool determined to push away the thoughts that continued to pull at her attention. She had just settled into bed, book open in her lap when a knock on her door pulled her attention.

Annoyed at the intrusion and confused as to who could possibly be knocking at this time of night, she tossed her book to the side, throwing away the eiderdown and blankets that she had just settled around herself. Pulling her dressing down on over her shoulders, Mary tied it shut tightly protecting what little modesty she had being clothed in only a nightgown. Opening her door slowly, she was shocked to see Matthew there, still in his clothes from dinner.

"Matthew?" She asked unnecessarily. "It's the middle of the night!" Her surprise at seeing him at her door quickly morphed into displeasure.

"I know." He wrung his hands together and Mary felt her minimal patience with him wearing thin.

"Yes. Well. What are you doing here?" She pushed the door open to face him fully. Matthew sputtered for a moment, not quite sure what to do with the sight of Mary in her nightclothes before him. It was surprising, he thought, how quickly his mind was diverted.

"I hope I am not intruding or being rude…" He trailed off, unsure. Mary stared at him in amazement.

"It's the middle of the night Matthew." He cursed himself for saying the wrong thing.

"Of course. No. What I meant to say, was that I –" He stopped as a creak of a floorboard rippled through the otherwise silent hall. A light was drawing closer and instinctually, he turned, his back now to Mary as he peered into the darkness.

Mary felt her exasperation with Matthew grow. Not only did he disrupt her in the middle of the night, now he was acting even more peculiar than usual. "Matthew." She let her displeasure seep into her voice.

"Mary, close the door." He commanded not looking back at her.

"Excuse me?" She felt indignant that he felt her could tell her what to do. "Matthew –"

"Mary, close the door." He said once more, this time a bit harshly.

"Why?" She spotted the light in the hall but it was too late. The light was close enough now to make out the features of those who held it. Thomas, and Mr. Pamuk. Futilely, she pushed her door slightly closed but it did no good now.

"Mr. Pamuk." Matthew said calmly. He was thankful his anxiety was well hidden even with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Mr. Crawley. Lady Mary." He dipped his head slightly in greeting. "I wasn't aware you were staying the night Mr. Crawley." He smiled, the light glinting off his white teeth slightly.

"Last minute invitation." Matthew figured it would be best to keep his answers short. Mary stared at the back of his head surprised. She wasn't aware of any invitation to spend the night. "You should return to your room, it's late." Matthew detected a dangerous glint in the man's eye, something that made him fear leaving Mary alone.

"Thomas here was just showing me the way to the library. I was hoping to retrieve a book." He stared Matthew down as Mary watched silently from the doorway.

"Thomas, I can show Mr. Pamuk the way if you would show him to the staircase." Mr. Pamuk's smile tightened at Matthew's forceful tone. He glanced over at Mary briefly before moving in the direction Matthew was pointing him.

"Lock the door Mary." He didn't turn around, watching to make sure the Turkish gentleman made his way to the staircase.

"What? Why?" She questioned suspiciously as she eased the door closed slightly.

"I do not believe that Mr. Pamuk was seeking out a book for his night's entertainment." He turned, staring at her for a moment before his meaning became clear to her. The apparent shock that graced her features told Matthew all he needed to know about Mary's complicity in such a plot and he felt the muscles in his chest unclench at that. Just the thought that Mary would be subjected… He stopped those thoughts cold.

Facing her fully, his eyes roamed her face, noting her flushed appearance. "Please lock the door. I will alert the hall boy that something is not right." He said more gently. He almost reached out a hand to brush against hers before realizing he wasn't in a position where that would be a comfort for her. "Lock it now. I would like to make sure." Mary just nodded, pushing the door closed between them. The sound of the lock catching broke the quiet that had settled around them.

"Goodnight Cousin Mary." He bid through the door. Mary held her hand against the wood for a moment before clearing her throat to answer.

"Goodnight." Checking the lock once more, she hurried into bed and snuffed out her candle.

Matthew waited at the door until he saw the light disappear through the small gap on the floor before moving towards the staircase where he knew Mr. Pamuk was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you so much for all the support! You have no idea how much it means to me. Once again, I have to thank flailinggirl for everything. You have no idea how much she has to deal with from me but she's amazing. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sun was just beginning to peek through the windows of the library when Matthew awoke. The sounds of the household waking disoriented him for a moment, not use to hearing such sounds when he first woke.

Then he remembered where he was and why.

His clothing was rumbled and wrinkled and he hazarded a guess that he didn't appear much better. Sleeping upright was not pleasant, he mused, stretching out his sore neck. Hearing the sounds of the maids drawing closer, he looked for a way out. It would be hard to explain why he was asleep in the library after seemingly leaving for the night hours ago. No need to cause gossip.

Pushing up from the rather uncomfortable chair, he slipped his head through the gap in the door to make sure he could leave undetected. The hall appeared to be empty and he made his escape.

The morning was gray, the sun not quite emerging from behind the clouds. Matthew found it rather appropriate. His spontaneous night at the house did not go at all as he expected. Actually, he was rather glad he had gone through with it.

The events of the night consumed his thoughts that he was halfway home before he realized it.

He had to tell Cousin Robert. That man could not stay another moment in the house. Just because he had diverted him for one night did not mean the scoundrel would stop. And as much as Mary seemed to be displeased with him, more so after the events last night, he felt duty bound to protect her. Edith and Sybil as well. After all, they were family.

He shook his head. He knew he had feelings for Mary. Those beyond familial ties. But it was quite obvious she didn't feel the same. Was it just because he had usurped her inheritance? Or something more?

Home loomed before him and he quickened his steps. The faster he got inside and changed, all the better. Then he could get back to the big house and warn Robert.

* * *

The morning meal was a quiet affair. The only sounds that filled the dinning room were the light scrapping of silver against fine china and the flipping of a newspaper. For Mary, the air was thick with tension. From the moment she had taken her seat, Mr. Pamuk had been staring at her. She bristled at the idea of being watched, examined.

No one else seemed to notice, eating as if a man wasn't eyeing Mary dangerously. Glancing around the table, it seemed as if everyone was oblivious. Papa had his head buried in his paper, same as always.

The quiet was discomforting. Mary found herself about to speak, to break the brittle silence only to be preceded by Carson.

"My lord," he bowed, always the proper butler. "Mr. Crawley is waiting for you in the library." Mary forced her jaw shut and refused to look at Mr. Pamuk. She could feel his gaze burning into the back of her head at the announcement.

"What on Earth is he doing here so early?" Robert muttered, folding his newspaper as he stood. Mary watched him move, wishing she could join him. Whatever Matthew was going to say would not go over well. The rest of the table resumed their meals as Robert left the room, that is everyone save Mary. She waiting a moment before quietly excusing herself.

After what Matthew had implied that night before, Mary found she couldn't stomach the idea of being in a room with a certain gentleman for long. Just the idea made her heart quicken, but not in the exciting, thrilling way. She was so distracted that the roar of her father's voice startled her.

"HE DID WHAT?"

Mary hurried into the library to see Matthew trying to calm her enraged father. "Papa, please." She pleaded quietly. The sound of her voice broke through his anger and he turned his focus on her.

"Mary, did he make any advances toward you?" Robert continued to pace in front of her. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him that he kissed her?

"No Papa. Matthew took care of that." She sat upon a chair, fingers knotted in her lap.

"Thank you Matthew." Robert clasped his shoulder distractedly. "They are leaving on the next available train." He decided, pulling the cord to summon Carson. "I'll speak to Cora."

"No, Papa, don't." Mary interjected. "Mama need not know. About any of this. Please."

"I'll make our excuses to them myself then. They are not staying another night." Matthew couldn't help but nod in agreement. Robert stared off into space for a moment before quickly walking out the door, leaving Mary and Matthew alone.

"I meant to thank you. For what you did last night." Mary swallowed. "I don't know what would have happened had you not been there."

"You do not need to thank me Cousin Mary." Matthew shook his head. She didn't know why his refusal to accept her apology bothered her.

* * *

"Its too bad that Mr. Napier and Mr. Pamuk had to leave on such short notice." Cora sighed as she lifted the tea cup to her lips. "They were such nice guests."

"Yes Mama." Mary replied blandly. To be honest, she wasn't paying much attention. She had watched their guests leave from the safety of her bedroom, not feeling comfortable confronting Mr. Pamuk. Part of her regretted being so rude to Evelyn, but she figured she would just apologize the next time she saw him.

"Edith, how was yesterday with Matthew?" Cora turned her attention when it became clear Mary wouldn't say more.

"We had quite a good time actually. He suggested that we do it again." She bragged, glancing over at Mary. Mary just rolled her eyes in response.

"You should take him around the estate next time." Cora suggested, her head full of ideas on how the make Matthew taken with Edith.

"Really Mama." Sybil protested. "Let Matthew make his own decision." She could read the expression in her mother's eyes and didn't quite like it.

"I am letting him make his own decision." Cora denied causing Mary to snort into her tea indelicately.

"Really Mary. Jealous are you?" Edith trilled.

"Jealous? You are joking." Mary said bored, causing Edith to glare at her.

"Girls, stop this. Matthew is free to do as he pleases." Cora said pointedly for Sybil.

"If you'll excuse me." Mary finally demurred, placing down her cup. She had had enough talk of Matthew for the moment and desired some solitude. Her head was still a jumble of thoughts, none of which made complete sense to her.

"Need to retrieve some more bait?" Edith laughed lightly even though no one else joined her.

"At least I am not fishing without a hook." Mary retorted as she breezed from the room, not sparing her sister a departing glance. Edith really was unaware if she thought she was interested in Matthew.

* * *

_ AN: Again, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
